This invention relates to the field of animal prods and discloses a lightweight, easily carried electric shock generating prod.
Devices which provide an electric shock to control behavior or movement of animals are well known. Prior art devices have included hand-held models having a pair of electrodes. Animal prod models having removable battery covers attached by screws are known.
A serious problem associated with many known animal prods is the prevention of electrical malfunctions such as short circuits caused by entry of rain, snow, or other foreign substances into the prod. Some prior art prods are designed to actuate the shocking current by applying forces to the electrodes as when they are urged against the hide of an animal. Such prods may be unintentionally actuated by inadvertently pushing in an electrode. Also, foreign substances may enter such prods through the oversized hole in the case in which the electrode freely slides during actuation. Often these prods are used under circumstances where it is critical that they function properly and at times human life may depend on the shocking power being delivered immediately and without malfunction as when there is a threat of the operator being crushed between heavy converging livestock. The present invention provides this needed reliability.
Animals commonly may react with sudden violent movements when shocked electrically by a prod. Due to such movement, many prior art animal prods experienced damage such as loosened, detached or broken electrodes. Extreme stresses may be applied to the electrodes when an animal prod is used to shock an animal and particularly so when the electrodes may become temporarily snarled or retained in the animal's coat.